Monsters Inside Me
by Whiskers The Lion
Summary: \\We Stop Looking For The Monsters Under Our Beds, Once We Realize That They Were Inside Us All Along/
1. Chapter 1

I peeled off my clothes and put on my Batman T-shirt and black shorts. I hopped in bed after a really long day. It was exausting and tiring. I had to run to the store four times today, hike up a steep hill, got caught in traffic everytime I was on the road, had the graveyard shift last night and didn't sleep at all. I swear, I started sleeping before my head hit the pillow. I was asleep for about an hour or two, before my window was opened. I looked at my window and saw a guy. From the looks of it, he looked about my age, he had black greasy hair, no eye lids, and a smile cut into his cheeks. He looked alot like "Jeff..." "In the flesh, doll." He says as he smiles. Not that he had much of a choice to. I start trembling as I reach for my pocket knife on my nightstand. I accidentally drop it, drawing all of his attention to it. "What do we have here?" He says, walking around the bed, and picking up the knife. "Were you gonna try to kill me?" "N-no." "Liar." He held the cold steel blade to my throat. "Go to sleep." He says. I don't restrain from the knife. My life sucks anyways. I could feel the warm liquid dripping down my neck as my vision starts to get blurry. My blood flows out until I pass out.

Jeff's POV

I watched her blood drip from her neck as she collapsed into my arms. What made me confused was that she didn't pull back or restrain. I pulled her limp form to my body and walked back to the mansion. As I walked through the doors, Slendy looks at me and asks "Why do you have a girl in your arms, child?" "Because, she didn't restrain or anything!" "Is the child afraid of you?" "She started shaking. But I will make her scared. Trust me. I will."

Cona's POV

I wake up in a room, that's not mine. I hop off the bed and walk out the door into a dusty, old hallway. "What..." I whisper. Then a blonde boy comes up to me. He looks like Link, from Ledgends of Zelda. "Hi, I'm BEN Drowned. But you can call me, anytime." He winked. I rolled my eyes and continued down the stairs. Then I see a tall, slender man. "Hello child." He greets me. I slightly wave, and walk around. I walk out into the living room and see many like the man I saw last night and BEN. They look back and see me. I instantly freeze. "Who are you?" One asks. He has brown hair and yellow goggles and a mask. "I-I'm Cona." "Oh. Well, I'm Toby." I scan the couch and see other ones. The tall slender guy walks in and says "I'm Slenderman." How original. "This is Toby, L.J, E.J, Masky, Hoodie, Smile, Grinny, Sally, BEN, Jane, and Jeff." I start trembling. "T-that's the guy who kidnapped me last night!" I start backing up, when Slendy said "Jeff, I thought you said you found the child?" "Well, not exactly." BEN started yelling at him. "DUDE! YOU CAN'T GO OUT AND KIDNAPPING PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE REALLY HOT GIRLS!" I blushed once I realized what he said. Jeff rolled his eyes and got up. "Child, would you show Cona to her room?" "Wait, what?" I said. "I'm staying here? Permanantly?" "Yes." Jeff said. "Why?" "Stop asking so many questions!" "I'm sorry! I wasn't the one who choose to get kidnapped and forced here!" He stopped and turned around. "You better shut your mouth before I make you go to sleep!" "Actually, I could go for a nap right now." I said. "That's it!" He lunged towards me, but BEN and Toby had to hold him back. "You two better stop bickering." "Ew. Gross." Jeff said. "Why would I like her?" I scoffed. "At least I know how to keep myself clean, and not have bloodstains all over myself!" He glared at me. "At least I know how to make a first impression!" He yelled back. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Slendy shouted. We all flinched at his tone. "Jeff, show her to her room. Don't make me mad again, child. And be nice to each other." We both huffed and trucked up the stairs. "Your room." He said as he swung open the door. "This is mine, which is off limits for you." He said, as he pointed to another door. "You heard Slendy. He said to be nice." "I am. I just don't want you in my room." "Everyone should deserve equality." "Pfft. You know nothing about equality." "Slendy!" "Sorry!" I looked at him and turned on a heel to walk into my bedroom. I heard his door slam. I smirked and fell back on to the bed. "Crap. I don't have any clothes. I guess I'll have to go shopping." Sally and Jane ran through my door and Jane said "Did I hear 'shopping'?" "Yeah. I need clothes." "We'll go with you." Sally said. "And you need some help, too." Jane said, looking at my outfit. I had an oversized black hoodie and dark red boxer shorts. "Well, I wasn't planning on getting kidnapped last night, so... These are just my pj's." Jane and Sally had their disguises. I had no shoes either. So Jane made me use a pair of Jeff's Converse. Considering we have the same foot size. "Good enough. Let's go!" Jane said. They rushed me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

We came back and walked up to my room. I got to the doorway and just dropped everything. I thought my arms were gonna fall off. "I'll put everything away tomorrow." I climbed in bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, I got dressed in a black camisole, white skinny jeans, a white denim jacket, and black combat boots. I walk downstairs and see Jeff playing with Sally. We exchanged looks and he said to Sally "Okay. I think I'm done for the day." Sally pretended to pout then ran off to play with Smile. "Why did you stop playing with Sally when I walked by?" "Because you walked by right when I was done." "Whatever. You just don't want to be caught by anyone playing with Sally." He rolled his eyes and we both walked into the kitchen. I sat at the table next to BEN, and he pulled me into his lap. I heard Jeff growl softly. "BEN, we're eating here. Put the child down." Slendy said. Why did Jeff growl? Was he jealous? Why would Jeff be jealous? I thought he didn't like me? Man, Jeff's right. I do ask a lot of questions.

It's been a few months since I came here. Jeff and I still hate each other. Jane and I are best friends, BEN hits on me more now, and we have a newcomer, Dark Link, who fights with BEN over me. (I feel so loved!) We were eating dinner, BED and D.L still fighting over me. I had a sly smile on my face, enjoying the fight. That is, until someone was at the door. Everyone groaned. I leaned over next to Jane and asked "What's wrong?" "Jeff's brother is here." "WHAT?!" "SH! If we're quiet enough, he won't know we're home." "There's another one?" "Yeah, his name is Liu." Jane and I tried to sneak upstairs, until we heard a deep voice say "I know your home. I heard someone scream." Everyone gave me dirty looks, especially Jeff. I put my hands up like I was surrendering. "Welp, I'm going upstairs." "Oh, no. I don't think so." Jane grabbed my baggy hoodie and pulled me back down the stairs. Jeff opened the door and in came Liu. He looked like Jeff, but at the same time, he was polar opposites. He had golden brown hair and blue eyes. And he seemed cherrier than him. His gaze shifted from his brother, to me. He pushed Jeff and Jane out of the way and said "Who's this, Jeffery?" Jeff rolled his eyes and said "That's Cona. Cona, this is my brother, Liu." I gave him a fake smile, but then it dropped. "Why the long face, princess?" He asked, as he lifted my chin up. I knocked his hand from my chin and said "I'm not in the mood, pretty boy." He looked from me to Jeff, then back. "She's like you, Jeffery. Only prettier." I rolled my eyes and said "I've had enough of this." I trucked up the stairs and walked into my bedroom. "What's her problem?" I heard Liu say, right as I got out of earshot.


	3. Chapter 3

I tossed and turned all night, knowing that there were two Jeff's. I know Jeff hates my guts, and vice versa. But yesterday, when Liu came around, Jeff seemed tensed up when he touched me. I need to talk to Jane about it. I walked to Jane's bedroom and popped my head in the door. "Hey Jane?" "Yeah?" "Can I talk to you?" "Sure! Come on in!" I came in all the way and shut the door behind me. "Have you been noticing the way Jeff has been acting?" "Yes." "Really?" "Yeah. He act's like Jeff." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I mean when BEN pulled me onto his lap and Liu was touching me." "Oh. Really?" "Yeah!" "I think he likes you." "How can you tell?" "Because he always tenses up when he's jealous. He has a crush on you!" "Then why does he act like he hates me?" "Because that's how boys cover up! Their mean to you." I went silent. "Do-do you like him, Cona?" "What? No." She cracked a smile. "What?" "You like him, Cona." "No I don't!" "Then why are you mean to him back?" "Because I'm being defencive!" She playfully punched me in the arm. "Don't lie to me, Cona." "*sigh* Fine, I have a little crush on him." She smiled. "Shut up!" She starts laughing. I roll my eyes. Jeff pokes his head through the door and says "Cona, Slender said that you have to train." "Fine, but can Jane come?" "No." "Why?" I whined. "Because he said it was only you and me." "Ew." "You don't even know half of it." I rolled my eyes. "Well, wish me luck." "I know you like it that Slendy said it was just you and him." As I was walking out the door, I flipped her off. I heard her in a laughing fit as I walked to my bedroom to change into a pair of neon blue short shorts and a form fitted black tank top. I walk into the training room and see Jeff in shorts and no t-shirt. But he was ripped! Ugh, this is gonna be a looooonnnnggg day. "Okay. Attack me." He said. I lunged forwards and he sidestepped out of my way. I fumbled to the floor and got back up. I dodged his attacks and grabbed his wrist. He twisted it out of my grip and tried to attack me again, but I ducked. He grabbed my arms and tripped me from behind. I fell on the floor and he straddled me. "I win." He says. His hands were by my head and our faces just inches apart. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He started leaning forwards, until Slender came in. He pushed up and got off the floor, leaving me there like a lost puppy. Did he just try to kiss me? I got up from the floor and ran back to Jane's room. She was sitting on her bed, brushing Sally's hair. "Jane," I huffed. "What?" She looked at me with a sincere look on my face. "Jeff just tried to kiss me." "WHAT?!" "SH! I know, but I think you're right. He does have a crush on me." She looked at me, then Sally looks at me and says "Cona, don't boys have cooties?" "Not when you get older." "So you mean that I'll start liking Toby and BEN when I get older?" "Well, no not exactly." Jane plastered a smile on her face. "Do you like him?" She asks. "I-I don't know." "Ew! Cona likes Jeff?!" Sally yells. "Sh!" Jane says. She looks over at me and smiles. I roll my eyes. I press my back to the wall and slid down to the floor. "I'm not sure if I can comprehend all of this." I say, holding my hand to my forehead. "Don't worry. You'll get everything back on track." Then Slendy cane in through the door. I look up and asked "Yeah Slendy? What'cha need?" "Cona, come. I need to tell you something." He said. I looked over at Jane and followed him out into the hall. "What's up Slendy?" "When you were fighting Jeff, you scratched him." "So?" "And he's now in stitches." "What?" "I took your DNA from his wound and it said it was unidentified. So I looked at it. I saw that it was a part of a dog claw." "Claw? I don't have claws." "Oh, child. You do." "Why? Why would I have claws?" "Because your a Hellhound." "A what?" "A Hellhound. If someone stares into your eyes three or more times, they will die. If a mortal hears you howl or sees you, they will die. But that's when your in your form." "You found all of this out from my claw piece?" "I looked it up on Wikipedia." "Oh." "You can train your transformation with Jeff." I rolled my eyes. Of course. Luckily I was still in my training clothes. I walked in and saw Jeff working out. I leaned up against the doorway and cleared my throat. "Back for more, eh?" I pushed off the door and said "Didn't have much of a choice." He stretched out and stood in his fighting position. "Puh-leese." I said, as I turned to my Hellhound form. I then quickly turned back. "Heh, cool. Oh yeah. Uh, don't look into my eyes three or more times, or you will die. When I'm the Hellhound." I changed back and lunged forwards, pouncing on him, like a tiger catching his lunch. I changed to my human form and mocked his cockieness from earlier "I win." He smirked. He pushed me off and pulled out another claw of mine. "Stop puncturing me with your claws!" "I'm sorry! I didn't have a choice if I wanted to become a Hellhound or not!" He rolled his eyes and looked at the claw. "Cool, I can carve some designs in it and put it on a necklace!" I snatched the claw from him. "Yeah, I don't think so." I turned on a heel and walked away. But his idea is pretty cool though. I walked downstairs and bumped into Liu. "Sorry." I looked up and saw that it was Toby, not Liu. "Oh, hey Toby." "Hey Cona." He muttered. "What's wrong?" "BEN and D.L got in a pretty bad physical fight. And I was kinda dragged in between it." I realized he had his goggles down. I slowly lifted them up and saw that he had a black eye. "Toby..." "I'm alright, Cona. It was an accident." I have to set this straight. I stormed over to BEN and D.L. "What the heck is wrong with you guys?!"

Jeff's POV

When Cona pounced on me, I could feel her hot breath on my face. I wanted to kiss her right then and there. But that would make her hate me even more. I really did like her, but I didn't know how to show it. I'm a serial killer, not Prince Charming. I don't exactly know how to treat a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Cona's POV

"What the heck is wrong with you guys!?" I barked at BEN and D.L. They stopped fighting. "Why was Toby hurt in your fight? And Why are you guys fighting?" "Because..." D.L paused to think of an excuse. Then Jane came up and said "Whoever won the fight would get you." I was quiet for a moment. Then I said "I am flattered, but I like someone else." "What?" "I'm sorry you guys..." I pecked their cheeks and walked back upstairs.

Jane's POV

I watched as Cona climbed back upstairs. "She will love me one day. I'm gonna make sure it happens, too." D.L said before climbing the stairs, following Cona. I looked over at BEN and his facial expression matched mine. We both sprinted up the stairs and tried to open Cona's door. "Cona! Open the door!" I tried turning the doorknob, but it wouldn't open. "Cona! Don't listen to him!" BEN shouted. I rammed my shoulder into the door. "What are you doing, Jane?" "Trying to bust open the door!" He started to help me, when we both hit the door, Cona opened it, making us fall to the floor. "Why were you banging on my door for the past five minutes?" She looked down at us. BEN hopped up and searched her room. "BEN! What are you doing?!" He was digging through the closet and drawers. "Dude!" She shouted. He stopped. "Well, where is he?" "Where's who?" "D.L!" "Right behind ya." I turned around and saw D.L standing in the doorway. "You really thought that I was gonna do that?" BEN nodded sheepishly. "Well, you're D.L! You usually do what you say." "What did he say he'd do?" Cona asked "You really thought that I was gonna do that, today?" "Well, yeah!" "What did he say?" Cona asked, again. "So you are gonna do it?" "Possibly." "GUYS!" Cona barked. "What did he say?" We all looked at her and I said "Nothing." "Well, it sure don't sound like _nothing._"

Cona's POV

I got dressed in black short shorts and a white form-fitted tank top. Because I was training with Jeff again today. I walked in and he looked over at me. "What was all of the noise earlier?" "Jane and BEN thought that D.L did something to me. Thank God he didn't, because from the sounds of it, it was pretty bad." "What was it?" "They wouldn't tell me." "Oh, pfft. Don't feel so bad. They never tell anyone anything." "Hm." "Alright. Are you ready?" "Yep." I changed to my form and lunged at Jeff. But he grabbed my torso and tossed me towards the mat. I got up and shook off the dust from the matts. He charged at me with his knife and I chickened out. "What? Are you afraid of a little scratch?" Oh really? I pounced on him again and pinned him to the mat. I turned back and fell backwards. "Oh my god are you okay?" He asked. He looked at my side and saw his knife lodged in it. "I'm so sorry." I looked up at him and saw tears about to spill over. "Don't be!" I pulled the knife out quickly and said "My shirt is like, filled with jelly doughnuts." I pulled one out and it had a puncture wound in it. "I'm totally fine." I stood up and he shoved me. He snatched his knife from me and walked out. Once he was out of earshot, I started laughing so hard. I walked back to my room as Toby followed. I turned around, with my training tank top on. He looked down and said "Oh my god. Are you okay?" "Fine. It's just jelly. I shoved my shirt full of them. I got Jeff pretty good." He looked at me with a serious look on his face. "Oh, he's gonna get you back. But even worse." "Pfft. Like I'm scared of a little prank." "Trust me Cona, he will come back and get you good. BEN did the same thing and he almost died." I shrugged it off like I wasn't scared. But deep down, I really was. Then Jane burst through the door. "Dude, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" "I'm fine." "He hasn't gotten you back yet?" "No. Not yet." "Good. Just watch your- WATCH OUT!" She grabbed my shoulder and we dropped to the floor. Then something flew in through the window. I got up slowly, and picked up a brick with a note taped to it. I read it and it said _Cona, I've heard you found your powers. We'll be by to pick you up. _"What is this?" Jane picked it out of my hands. "Zalgo." "Who's that?" "Someone who doesn't know where his limits lie." She got up and avoided the glass and walked out. I tried hopping out of the glass, but I placed my foot on a shard and it cut my foot, leaving a gash. "Great!" I limped down the hall, leaving a bloody footprint trail. Jeff stopped me and asked what happened. "Long story shot; brick flew through window, glass on floor, note from Zalgo person, and cut my foot open." "Wait, Zalgo?" He ran downstairs. "Wait! Help me get downstairs!" I shouted. Then D.L came up and said "I'll help you." "Jeff!" Then Hoodie came out and shooed away D.L. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped mine across his shoulders, helping me balance. "Thanks Hoodie." "Yeah, no problem." I hobbled into the kitchen with Hoodie supporting my weight.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked into the kitchen with Hoodie, I saw everyone at the table. I looked at Jeff, and he looked mad. I sent him an apologetic smile and sat down next to him. Hoodie grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around my foot. Then he said, "You need to prop it up on something." "Where?" He pointed to Jeff. I looked at him weirdly. Then I whispered over to Jeff asking if I could prop my leg up on his lap. "Sure. I guess." "Thanks.

Jeff's POV

As she laid her leg across my lap, I had all of my nerve to hold back a moan. I looked over at her. How could someone so beautiful be such a killer animal inside? Woah, where did that come from? I'm starting to turn into Shakespeare. Okay... I started to tune out Slendy until "Jeff!" He snapped me back to reality. "What?" "I asked you a question. How did your's and Cona's training go?" "Fine." "Fine? Just fine?" "Yeah. Fine." "Well, I've heard that you stabbed Cona. Is that true?" I was about to say something, but Cona got to it first. "He did, but I had a jelly doughnut in my shirt to make him think that he did. And I kinda scared him." She dips her head, sheepishly. "I take full responsibility." She says. "No, wait. She shouldn't be held responsible for it. It was my fault for not being careful, knowing that she isn't a Creepypasta." "Jeff, I'm still immortal, though. I'm a Hell hound." She says. Everyone looks at her. "You're what?" Liu asks. "A Hell hound. That's why we got the note from Zalgo earlier. Because he also found out."

Cona's POV

After the meeting, I limped back upstairs and into my room. I got dressed in a pair of half black- half red and plaid skinny jeans, a Dead Riding Hood t-shirt, boot heels, spiked hoops, cartilage earrings, laced up black gloves,and angel bite piercings. I tried putting pressure on my foot. I screamed in pain. Jeff ran into my room and asked if I was okay. "I'm fine. But I know that I can't put pressure on my foot." He looked down, then he looked at my arm. "I've never noticed your tattoo on your arm." "Yeah, it hurt pretty bad when I got it. But it was worth it. It looks awesome." My tattoo is a black meadow, down towards my forearm, and a tree and birds up towards my wrist. "Yeah." He walked over and sat on the bed next to me. We sat in silence, for about 3 minutes, which felt like forever, until he looked me in the eyes and kissed me. My heart's racing. I started kissing him back, until he pulled away. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." I smiled and said "I'm sure I can imagine it." He smiled back and kissed me again. I kissed back as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. Jane walked in, but then she stopped and backed out. I pulled away for breath. He rested his forehead on mine as I felt his warm breath against my lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. "Yes." He smiled again, and pulled away. He looked at tattoo on my arm and started tracing it. I got up and said "I should see what Jane wants." I got up off the bed, but Jeff grabs my hand. "Come on. I want to spend some time with my girlfriend." I smiled and laid on my bed. He shifted so he'd face me. We talked for a while, then I fell asleep.

I woke up from my nap and found myself sleeping on Jeff's chest, and his arms are wrapped around me. I notice that he doesn't have a shirt on. Which is totally fine by me, I mean, he's ripped so... I snuggle in closer and fall back asleep.

* * *

Here's the link to the outfit and tattoo. I'm sorry. I'm really bad at describing. ( yeah/set?id=127107604) - That's for polyvore btw


End file.
